Synopsis in Song!
by Kari and KyonKyon
Summary: For those who don't have the time or are just too lazy to watch the series . . .
1. Fateful Confession

Fateful Confession  
  
It was almost a normal day  
Until she heard Yukari say,  
"He's leaving – Amano-senpai."  
Was this her cue to cry?  
  
She went to consult the card.  
The truth came down very hard.  
If what she read was true,  
He would soon bid her adieu.  
  
Running in a desperate race,  
Fate called a meeting, face to face,  
A boy, floating in a beam of light;  
Could he win against the dragon's might?  
  
He yelled at them to run away,  
Yet still she ran into the fray.  
She wasn't sure exactly why,  
But she knew he was gonna die.  
  
She said "Look out, above you, boy!"  
Right as he was about to be destroyed.  
He dodged the incoming scythe of death,  
And soon only a jewel was left.  
  
His thanks was not as sweet as Pocky.  
He just scowled and said, "Don't get cocky."  
My, nothing puts someone in their place  
Like a hard slap across the face.  
  
A sudden light sprung from the jewel.  
Alas! The fates can be so cruel.  
She and the boy were sent far away,  
To both her and her friends' dismay.  
  
She looked up and wondered why  
The Earth and moon hung in the sky.  
Little did she know that she would soon  
Be known as the girl from the Mystic Moon.  
  
--------------------------A/N----------------------------  
/'^_^'\: Original poem by moi, KyonKyon.  
~*^_^*~: De-crummified and rewritten by Kari with proper French.  
/'^_^'\: I fully understand I am not a poet. (There, it's in writing!)  
~*^_^*~: Statement accepted. Apologies, thanks, and credit to all those people who deserve it for the characters in the poem.  
/'^_^'\: Or whatever we're supposed to put in this illegal authors' notes space.  
~*^_^*~: Segassem alnimilbus! Eraweb! 


	2. The Girl from the Mystic Moon

The Girl from the Mystic Moon  
  
Could it all just simply be a dream,  
Or were things no different than they seemed?  
Stranded on Gaea, a strange new world,  
Hitomi's thought's positively swirled.  
  
Her planet hung within the sky,  
But she saw much more than met the eye.  
A wave of destruction from an invisible hand,  
That completely destroyed a helpless land.  
  
Though told her companion was a prince,   
She remained quite thoroughly unconvinced,  
Until a cat-girl, right on cue,  
Through a window made her debut.  
  
After a "courteous" warning, she left,  
But not until she had made one theft.  
The girl chased the creature down the hall  
To recover the pendant that started it all.  
  
But she skidded suddenly to a halt,  
Though her balance was not at fault.  
She watched the boy and his sensei spar.  
In skill, they were clearly not on par.  
  
Yet the battle-scared sensei was kind,  
And answered the question foremost in her mind.  
To the Mystic Moon they would return her, aye.  
The samurai of Fanelia never lie.  
  
But this happy future was never to come.  
An invisible army attacked the kingdom.  
Lo! As Hitomi's vision foretold,  
The king's land was lost, his reign a day old.  
  
They rushed to the shrine and desperately prayed,  
And awaked the dragon, Escaflowne.  
The king then fought bravely against the attack,  
But forgot, in his haste, to watch his own back.  
  
Thus Balgus died a true hero's death,  
And bid them to flee with his dying breath.  
Yet still they stood staring, blinded by fright,  
Until they were swallowed by a blue beam of light.  
  
--------------------A/N-----------------------   
~*^_^*~: This time I wrote it without following one of your crummy outlines!  
/'^_^'\: Point?  
~*^_^*~: Can't you see how much better it sounds? And it's longer, too! By an entire stanza and about fifty words!  
/'^_^'\: I fail to see your point.  
~*^_^*~: The point is I can write better poems than you!  
/'^_^'\: And this "sudden" burst of wisdom came . . . when?  
~*^_^*~: About three years ago, I think, but I've been saving it for something special.  
/'^_^'\: Good grief. I already admitted last time that I'm not a poet. What do you want now?  
~*^_^*~: I want you to work on your parody and make me sound less dumb in the opening!  
/'^_^'\: Moi? *Work* on my parody? My dear sister, haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't make such dangerous comments unless you desire humiliation?  
~*^_^*~: Humiliation such as . . . ?  
/'^_^'\: Such as having a couple more of your "witty" comments posted?  
~*^_^*~: No! Not again, please! You said you wouldn't! Come on, my friends, family, and associates are already convinced I'm insane! Don't take away my dignity! Noooooooooooo!  
/'^_^'\: Ahh . . . Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard. Be evil. 


	3. The Gallant Swordsman

The Gallant Swordsman  
  
Fully guided by the beam of light,  
The two were dropped in different sites.  
Hitomi was finding her way through the mist,  
When suddenly someone grabbed her wrist.  
  
Van heard a familiar scream nearby.  
Worried and scared, he ran toward the cry  
To find a man, decked out all in blue,  
Leaning over a girl he now knew.  
  
As he had done always since he met her,  
He quickly charged, but the man was better.  
Soon after, three bodies littered the ground,   
Leaving the man wondering what he had found.  
  
***************  
  
Not all was well in the Zaibach empire.  
Emotions were strung on a very thin wire.  
For Dornkirk had sensed a new element,  
And the dragon's shadow appeared permanent.  
  
***************  
  
He got his answers when they awoke,  
Though he hardly believed it wasn't a hoax,  
But the odd pair's word was proved to be true,  
By the sudden appearance of Dilandau.  
  
Both knight and leader were diplomats,  
But Allen Schezar wanted the facts.  
His careful questioning was nearly undone   
By a hot-headed king's demonstration,  
  
But he saved the day with one of his own,  
Leaving wonder if an angel had flown.  
Though cheering up Van was Hitomi's goal,  
She was soon forced to play another role.  
  
Death and destruction ruled her vision,  
And she heard one man laugh with crystal precision,  
But the sight was disrupted by an anxious Van,  
Who demanded what on earth was going on.  
  
An answer, however, he never received,  
For, at that moment, a sound he perceived.  
The mole man himself came through the floor,   
And led them away, though not through a door.  
  
But Allen was ready, and fought Van again,  
Who no longer had doubts over who would win.  
Hitomi ran over to lend a comforting hand,  
Then screamed and collapsed as flames swallowed the land.  
  
-----------------------A/N----------------------------  
~*^_^*~: Grr . . . Serious writer's block over this one. The biggest problem was the beginning. I couldn't decide where to start it.   
/'^_^'\: It turned out okay anyways.   
~*^_^*~: I suppose. My rhyming getting a little better.  
/'^_^'\: Key word little.   
~*^_^*~: At least *I* don't go around asking people what orange, purple, and silver all have in common!  
/'^_^'\: At least I don't have to import foreign words to make things rhyme! C'mon, I mean – senpai, adieu, Pocky, sensei . . . what are you trying to prove?  
~*^_^*~: That anyone can improvise and write poetry during school hours!  
/'^_^'\: I think the real question would be if the poetry is any good.   
~*^_^*~: Touché. At any rate, before anyone makes the mistake, Dilandau *is* pronounced "dee - lan - doo", not "dil - land - dow" like it is in the dubbed version.  
/'^_^'\: That was the only good part of Kore ga Yume. The difference between Dilandau and Dilandow.  
~*^_^*~: True, true. Ja ne!  
/'^_^'\: Ja! 


	4. The Diabolical Adonis

The Diabolical Adonis  
  
She told them to go far away.  
They had to leave; they could not stay.  
Their shining castle was going to burn,  
And each of them would die in turn.  
  
But still they stood, refusing to run,  
Thinking she'd been too long in the sun.  
Their opinion, though, began to morph,  
After the prisoner was brought forth.  
  
Her tears alone told Fanelia's fate.  
Both girls were in a sorry state.  
To a quiet room, they were taken fast,  
Where Allen told Hitomi about his past.  
  
With his sister gone, his mother dead,  
It was a wonder he hadn't lost his head.  
He readied the men to assuage his fear,  
And waited for Dilandau to appear.  
  
Dornkirk had ordered the dragon's capture.  
Naturally, Dilandau was enraptured.  
On Folken's warning, he turned his back,  
And prepared to launch another attack.  
  
Sizing up each other, the girls realized  
That both were weirder than they first surmised.  
Van came in then with an antidote,  
But he stiffened when Hitomi spoke.  
  
The Zaibach army had arrived,  
And they were leaving none alive.  
Despite Van's questions of courage, they fled,  
Rather than fight them head to head.  
  
But they were followed into the sky.  
Dilandau unleashed a battle cry.  
And so the doomed struggle began,  
Though in midair instead of on land.  
  
A samurai, Van knew what he must give:  
His life, so that the others might live.  
He dropped from the ship in Escaflowne.  
The dragon took flight, and Van drew them away.  
  
-----------------------A/N----------------------------  
~*^_^*~: Something tells me my rhyming is becoming more desperate . . .  
/'^_^'\: Hmm . . . what could that be?  
~*^_^*~: The new prominence of full names?  
/'^_^'\: Either that or the definite increase in half rhymes.  
~*^_^*~: Hey! It's hard to write poetry during school hours!  
/'^_^'\: Why don't you write it later then?  
~*^_^*~: Then what would I do during school?  
/'^_^'\: Draw fanart in your neighbor's assignment book?  
~*^_^*~: Enh. Works for me. By the way, this poem inspired me to write a short one about Allen. *ahem*  
  
"With his sister gone, his mother dead,  
And his true love about to be wed,  
It was a wonder he hadn't lost his head.  
  
But he managed to prevent despair,  
By latching his affection onto his hair,  
And thus he lived with nary a care . . .  
  
Until he got split ends."  
  
/'^_^'\: *sniff* That was beautiful . . . 


End file.
